


Kinkmas 2020

by WitchyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gamer Harry Potter, Kinkmas, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWeasley/pseuds/WitchyWeasley
Summary: What better time to start writing smut than Christmas? Right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296
Collections: seggs





	1. George Weasley- All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I’ve ever written, just a warning.  
> Prompt: Tied up/ restraints

George finally locked up the shop and began cleaning up after a long day. Fred began counting money and I straightened up the shelves of potions that had been moved around. As I was standing on the ladder, moving a few love potions, George came over and stood at the bottom. 

“I’m really enjoying the view here,” he grinned, taking his wand to peek up my skirt further. I rolled my eyes and brushed him away. We’ve been together for years but he still flirts with me like he did when we were in school. 

“Stop it George! You’re gonna make me fall!” I laughed, pushing the ladder away from him.

“Well then hurry up and get down here, I haven’t kissed you in ages,” he whined.

“You’re the one who told me to stay on the register,” I pointed out as I climbed down the ladder. As soon as both of my feet were on the floor, George spinned me around and pressed his lips against mine. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me. 

“Come on guys, can’t you just wait until I leave at least?” Fred whined. 

“You’re just jealous because you don’t get to work with your girlfriend and see her every minute of every day,” George argued, going back to his cleaning.

“Listen, I love Angelina, but it’s probably best for both of us that we don’t work together. Plus, the sex after a stressful game is mind blowing. Wouldn’t be the same if it was just a bad day of sales,” Fred said, leaning on the counter to brag about his wonderful girlfriend.

“Hey now, we have some pretty great sex! Don’t we honey?” George said.

“Yes babe, we have some pretty great sex,” I laughed. 

“See!” George exclaimed.

“Pretty great does not equal mind blowing,” Fred argued, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see if my girl won the game or not, and secretly hope that she didn’t.”

Fred left and went to his apartment, leaving George and I alone in the shop. 

“I’d say our sex is pretty mind blowing,” George said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I’d say our sex is pretty great,” I said quietly. Though I really enjoy our sex life, it has admitedly been a little bland lately. 

“Pretty great?” George questioned. “Okay, maybe things have been a little bland lately…” 

“Just a bit, but that’s nothing to worry about,” I said, locking up the shop before we headed to our apartment.

“Hmmm...up to try something new?” He said, grabbing my hips and pressing up against me. 

“What do you have in mind?” I ask.

“Remember that set of ties that the Malfoy’s sent over?” George whispered in my ear. “How about we finally put those to good use,”

My face flushed and I nodded in agreeance before being apparated to our apartment. George fumbled with the keys, a bit too eager about getting inside to effectively get into our apartment. I laughed as I watched him desperately fumble with keys, grabbing the one that unlocks our front door and doing it myself. 

“Someone’s a little excited,” I teased. George pulled me in by the belt loops of my skirt and kissed me hard. I giggled into the kiss, amused at how quickly his demeanor has changed. His hands gripped my hips tightly as mine gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He groaned into the kiss, “You have no idea what you do to me baby,”

“Mmm, I have a pretty good idea,” I said, pushing my hips into his where I felt his growing erection. 

His lips trailed down my neck as his hands started working the buttons of my shirt. Much like the keys, he was too eager and it wasn’t long before he gave up and ripped my shirt open. 

“George!” I said as the buttons went flying over our living room.

“I’ll get you a new shirt, don’t worry about it,” he said between neck kisses, trailing down to my collarbones. 

I loosened his tie and went to throw it on the couch before he grabbed it.

“No no baby, we will be needing this,” he said before stepping back to take off his shirt. His lips quickly returned to mine in a passionate kiss as we stumbled into our bedroom. 

My knees hit the back of the mattress and soon I was laying flat on the bed. George broke away to look for the ties. He of course couldn’t find them, and had to use  _ accio _ to get them to come out of hiding. 

“So you’re sure about this?” He said as he placed the ties at each corner of the bed. I nodded eagerly placing my wrists and ankles near the ties he placed down. He muttered a quick spell that tied me up to the four corners of the bed. “How does that feel babygirl, it’s not too tight is it?” 

“Nope, it’s perfect,” I said as I pressed against the restraints. They don’t let me move much, but they also don’t cut into my skin. 

George quickly undressed, leaving only his boxers on as I watched his every movement. He then raked his hands up the curves of my legs, grabbing my thighs before flipping up my skirt to get a better look at my underwear. I’m very glad I chose to wear my lacy black underwear today instead of my cotton granny panties. 

“Mmm, I see you wore my favorite set. Are you sure you didn’t plan this?” George said as he snapped the band of my panties. I went to answer but quickly lost my train of thought as his fingers lightly danced on my inner thigh, avoiding where I wanted him most. I tried to move to get some sort of friction, only to be met with the strength of the restraints. 

“What is it baby? Do you want something?” George teased his hands getting higher and higher, but never where I wanted them.

“Please George,” I whined.

“Use your words,” He smirked, enjoying the new sense of control.

“Please touch me Georgie” I whined, bucking my hips up when his hand smoothed over my upper thigh once again. He laughed at my neediness and finally ghosted a hand over where I wanted him most. His thumb gently rubbed my clothed clit, eliciting a soft moan from me. 

“Such a dirty girl, soaking wet and I’ve barely even touched you,” he whispered into my ear before biting it softly. 

I bucked my hips forward, hoping to get more friction from him. He held my hips down before finally moving my panties aside and dipping a finger into my wet heat. My eyes rolled back into my head as he lightly swiped his middle and ring finger through my core. 

“Open up,” He said, before letting me taste myself on his fingers. I sucked his fingers as he watched me intently, eyes full of lust. Once I had cleaned myself off of his fingers, they returned to my wet core as he kissed me deeply. “Time for me to get a taste.”

He locked eyes with me as his sucked his fingers slowly. A soft moan coming from him as he tasted myself on him. 

“Tastes pretty good, I think I’ll have a little more,” he said. He settled between my thighs. He peppered wet kisses up my inner thighs, lightly biting and sucking on his way up to my soaking pussy. Making eye contact with me, he licked a quick stripe over my clothed pussy, getting my hips to buck up towards him. He used one hand to push my hips into the mattress, while the other pulled my panties aside exposing me to him. He licked another stripe up my pussy, flattening his tongue against my clit before lightly sucking it.

“Fuck Georgie,” I breathed out. If it weren’t for these ties, my hands would be pulling at his hair as he expertly ate me out. But instead, I pull against the restraints, arching my back as he moans against my core. His hands gripped my thighs, somehow spreading me even further for him. I moaned out again as I felt him slip a finger into my tight pussy, curving it so it hits just the right spot. 

“Yes Georgie, yes, just like that,” I moaned out as he added a second finger. The familiar knot in my stomach had returned. “Fuck baby, I’m about to cum.”

“Cum for me baby,” He said, maintaining the rhythm with his fingers before reattaching his mouth to my pussy. 

“Oh fuck Georgie,” I moaned out as I came undone on his fingers. Kissing up my body he finally reached my lips, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. 

“George please, I want to touch you,” I moaned out, watching as he stripped out of his boxers. His erection now the focus of my attention. 

“Not yet darling,” He said, crawling back between my legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against my sensitive clit, gathering my juices before gently pushing deep into me. A low groan slipped from his lips as he watched himself disappear into me. He filled me up before slowly grinding his hips into mine. 

“Fuck darling, you always take me so well,” he groaned, gripping my hips and slowly picking up the pace in his thrusts. 

“Oh yes Georgie, you feel so good,” I moaned. I went to reach for him, forgetting that I was tied up. 

“No touching baby, this is all about you,” he said, one hand reaching between us to gently rub my clit. I arched my back towards him, moaning loudly as he started to bring me closer to my second orgasm of the night. His steady strokes soon turned as to sloppy ones as he got closer to his high. 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me Georgie,” I said as I came undone around his cock. He groaned and picked up his pace, riding out my high as he chased his. As my pussy tightened around him he came inside of me, sloppy strokes gently riding out his high. 

He kissed me deeply before grabbing a towel to gently clean me up and muttering the spell to get the restraints to return to their normal state. 

“Well?” He asked as I went to get off the bed. My legs betrayed me and forced me back onto the bed. 

“I’d consider that mind blowing.” 


	2. Fred Weasley- Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final year at Hogwarts is always a rough one, so you try to find ways to release tension in whatever way you can...

The final year at Hogwarts is usually the most stressful. Professors expect you to be perfect, and every little mistake you make is amplified 10 times more than it should be because “You’re about to be out in the real world,” and “Hogwarts can’t protect you forever.” All of the little things really add up, and sometimes you just need a way to release the tension. 

Thankfully, Fred Weasley has felt the same way. After one particularly rough game of quidditch and a victory party in the Gryffindor common room, I found myself waking up in his bed. The bed curtains were drawn, so hopefully none of his roommates saw me in there. They obviously knew someone was there, but they didn’t need to know who. 

I quickly threw on my clothes and quickly headed over to my own dorm room, stepping over various passed out gryffindors who just didn’t have the energy to walk upstairs last night. I went down to the showers and got myself ready for the long day of classes ahead of me. 

When I got to the great hall for breakfast, I found the Weasley twins sitting in our usual spot, both looking a little worse for wear. 

“Oof, what got into you two?” I asked, sitting across from them.

“Firewhiskey. And a bit too much of it,” George answered as his fingers massaged his temples. “I’m going to go take a puking pastille, just to speed up the inevitable. Either of you want one?” 

“No, I’m good thanks,” I answered and Fred shook his head no. 

“Suit yourselves, I’ll see you in potions, if I make it that far,” George groaned as he headed back to his dorm.

“So, was I dreaming, or did we fuck last night?” Fred asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“As much as I would like to say ‘In your dreams’, we definitely fucked,” I said, loading my plate up with toast. 

“I’m sorry, we probably shouldn’t have done that,” Fred said, grabbing a piece of toast that I buttered up for him. 

“I don’t remember complaining about it?” I said nonchalantly. 

“Oh? Have a bit of a crush do we?” He smirked.

“Not quite Weasley. It’s our last year of school, I’m not really looking for a serious relationship,” I said. 

“So that was a one time thing? Damnit, I knew I shouldn’t have drank last night, then I could at least remember it,” Fred groaned.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a one time thing…” I suggested.

“Oh? And what do you propose?” Fred asked.

“Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?” I suggest.

“No strings attached?” Fred clarified.

“Correct, just fucking no feelings. We’ve both got a lot of tension with school, quidditch, and worrying about the future, and I think last night we released some of that,” I said.

“Alright, I’m down,” Fred shrugged. I nodded and continued eating my toast, mentally preparing myself for my classes today. 

“These are some of the most practical skills you will ever learn in your time at Hogwarts. These are also some of the hardest skills you will learn. Pay close attention to me, this will be on the test next week and I will not be repeating myself,” McGonagall said as she showed us a difficult spell. 

My brain was already so clouded from the test in Potions where greaseball wouldn’t let us use our notes to brew a potion he only taught us a couple days prior. I couldn’t focus at all. I found myself staring across the room at Fred, watching his hands as he took careful notes of McGonagall's demonstration. He caught me staring at him and raised his eyebrows at me before mouthing “pay attention” at me. I just winked at him and watched his face flush at my actions. 

After class I quickly caught up with Fred and dragged him away from his friends.

“Want to release some tension?” I asked, overly stressed from the last test. He smirked and pulled me into one of the many hidden corridors of Hogwarts, one I had never even seen before.

“How do you always know where these are?” I asked.

“Oh is that what you want to do, you want to talk?” Fred asked, towering over me as he backed me up against the wall, “Or do you want to fuck?”

I grabbed his tie and pulled his lips against mine in a rough kiss. My hands slid up into his hair, as he gripped my waist and pulled me close. A soft growl escaping his lips as I tugged at his ginger hair. His fingers began unbuttoning my top, stopping halfway through. No point in fully undressing in case someone were to miraculously come by and ruin the moment. 

His lips travelled down to my jawline, making their way to my neck where he lightly sucked at the sweet spot. After making a small mark, he worked his way to my collar bones, and then down to my breasts. He pulled down the lacey cup of my bra and took one nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other, causing small, breathy moans from me. 

As he moved to give my other nipple some attention, his other hand slipped down under my skirt, rubbing circles over my panties.

“Fuck Freddie,” I moaned, causing him to remove his mouth from my nipple and press a hard kiss to my lips.

“Quiet love, we don’t want anyone to catch us. Can you be quiet for me?” He asked quietly. I nodded in response, but admittedly I didn’t trust myself very much. I don’t think he trusted me either, but he returned back to giving my nipple attention. I bit my lip, but lost control as he slipped a finger into my panties. 

“Do that again and I’m gonna have to make you be quiet,” He said, smirking at me. He knew what he was doing. 

Biting down on my lip only got me so quiet, but not quite enough as he slid a second finger into my pussy. He quickly removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean. 

“Fine, looks like I’ll have to make you be quiet. Get on your knees for me,” Fred smirked. I sank down to my knees, watching as Fred quickly unbuckled his belt, and quickly released his erection from his pants. 

He watched me intently as I took his length into my hand, pumping it a few times before licking it from base to tip. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as I took his length into my mouth, using my hand to pump what I couldn’t comfortably fit in my mouth. I continued bobbing my head, slowly taking more and more of him into my mouth. I then took his entire length in my mouth, causing a moan to escape from him. 

I started to move back to make a snarky comment, but Fred pressed a hand to the back of my head. 

“Don’t even think about it,” He said, knowing what I was going to say. He was now thrusting his hips, controlling the pace that I was originally in charge of. His head was thrown back and his breathing was ragged. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” he breathed out. His thrusts slowed down and soon he released into my mouth. I looked up at him while I swallowed the salty white liquid. 

“What is it Mrs. Norris? Are children in the forbidden corridor?” I heard Filch say. Sure enough, Mrs. Norris rounded the corner and started meowing loudly. Fred quickly shoved his dick back into his pants, helped me up, and grabbed my hand as we started running down the corridor. Barely avoiding Filch, and just barely out running Mrs. Norris. 

Once we were safe from them, Fred pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

“We can continue this after quidditch practice.”


	3. Cedric Diggory- First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times aren’t easy, but Cedric is there to guide you

I went over to my boyfriend’s apartment after a long day of interning with The Quibbler and plopped down on the couch next to my boyfriend, Cedric, who was laying down and reading a book. 

“Hey love, how was your day?” he asked as he put down his book and hugged me close.

“Awful, Skeeter wouldn’t leave us alone today so we got nothing done,” I sighed, “How was your day?”

“Pretty boring, Quidditch practice ended early and so I’ve just been here, waiting for you to come over,” He said. I smiled and curled into him as he started tracing circles on my back. He kissed my forehead softly. 

“I’m going to get a glass of water, do you want anything?” I said, finally getting out of the couch. 

“I’m good, thank you,” he said.

As I was pouring myself a glass of water, a pair of arms sneaked around my waist.

“I thought you didn’t want anything?” I questioned, putting the glass down.

“I remembered something I did want,” he said, turning me around to face him and bringing his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. 

Soon he was deepening the kiss and had pushed my back against the kitchen counter. His hands now moved from my waist to the bottom of my shirt, slipping underneath it to grab at my hips. His kisses were full of passion, and I was almost having trouble matching his energy. 

“Can I take this off?” he asked with a breathy voice, tugging at the hemline of my shirt. I thought about it for a second before nodding. The minute my shirt was off I felt too exposed, and tried to hide myself. 

“Love, what’s wrong? Why are you hiding from me?” he asked, placing a hand under my chin so I would look up at him. 

“I just, I’m just nervous,” I stuttered.

“Why are you nervous?” he sincerely asked. 

“I just, I’ve never done...well, anything…” I admitted, feeling my face burn red.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Cedric said, kissing my cheek.

“I want to do this, I just...I don’t know what I’m doing,” I blushed.

“I’m not going to judge you. We just have to communicate,” he said. “I am a little shocked though, didn’t you date George Weasley for a couple years when we were at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes, but we never did anything past making out in the corridors. We were never alone long enough to do anything,” I laughed, thinking back to the days at the burrow where Fred or Percy always managed to interrupt. 

“Do you trust me?” Cedric asked.

“Yes, I trust you,” I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me deeply before taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom. As I got on his bed, Cedric took off his shirt and crawled over on top of me. 

He kissed me deeply, running his tongue along my bottom lip as one hand went down to my chest. His hand ghosted over the top of my breasts before massaging one gently. 

I moaned softly as his lips trailed down my neck in chaste kisses, sucking lightly at my sweet spots. I played with his hair as he kissed down the valley between my breasts, slowly moving down to the waistband of my leggings. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for permission. I silently answered and lifted my hips slightly so that he could pull them down. 

The minute my leggings were down I closed my legs together, completely shy and nervous about being so exposed to someone. Cedric kissed each hip before slowly spreading my legs apart.

“Don’t hide from me love, I want to see you,” he assured me, slowly massaging my thighs. I nodded, watching his moves intently. One hand slowly started rubbing circles over my covered clit, causing my hips to press forward. 

“How does this feel?” he asked, making eye contact with me.

“Good, it feels...very good,” I stammered out. He smirked and sped up the circles, eliciting quiet moans from me. 

“Can I take these off?” He asked, snapping the band of my underwear. I nodded quickly and lifted my hips for him. Yet again, I tried to close my legs at the realization of my exposure. 

“Trust me, love,” he said, holding my legs in place. Light kisses were placed on my inner thighs, slowly moving to my center. Cedric locked eyes with me as he lightly licked a stripe up my soaking center, causing my eyes to roll back in my head. He repeated this action again, circling my clit when he reached the top. 

“Fuck..” I breathed out as he focused his attention on the bundle of nerves. His tongue continued its gentle circles as he slowly inserted his middle finger into my dripping core, slowly moving it in and out. It felt a bit strange at first, but soon it felt amazing, causing my hips to buck up towards him. 

“How’s this?” He asked, checking in to make sure I was okay.

“Great,” I breathed out. He chuckled at my response before returning his attention to my body. He picked up speed and curled his finger slightly, hitting a new spot that made me feel even better. 

“Mmm, I think...I...I think I’m going to cum baby,” I moaned out. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Cedric said, reattaching his mouth to my clit. I moaned out his name as my body found its release. He licked up my slit a few times before crawling up and pressing a deep kiss to my lips. 

“Are you ready for more?” He asked, “We can stop there if you want.”

“No, I want you, Cedric,” I said, moving my hands down to unbutton his pants. He hopped off the bed and slipped off his pants and boxers, releasing his impressive length. He must have caught me staring, because he crawled on top of me and kissed me quickly. 

“We can still stop if you want to, I don’t mind,” he assured me. 

“No, I want to, I just, I’m just a nervous,” I admitted, for the millionth time. 

“I’ll go slow, darling,” he said, positioning himself between my legs. He spit on his hand and pumped his length before rubbing the tip over my soaking pussy. The action had me moaning and he had barely touched me yet. 

True to his words, he slowly pushed his tip into my pussy, watching me to make sure I was okay. It didn’t hurt as much as I had expected; it was just slightly uncomfortable as he stretched me in a way I had never felt before. He held still as he filled me up, allowing time to adjust to his size. 

He then slowly moved his hips, gently thrusting into me. The small moans coming from his mouth turned me on more than I already was, causing me to tighten around him.

“Fuck darling, you feel so good,” He moaned out, slowly quickening up his pace. I moaned out as he managed to brush up against my clit at the peak of his thrusts. He took one hand and used his thumb to rub circles around my clit as he thrust his hips deeply into mine. I felt my second orgasm coming quickly, and I think his was coming too as his thrusts were less consistent than before.

“Are you close?” He asked, and I could only nod and moan in response. He leaned down to kiss me before moving down to my neck, sucking at the sweet spot below my ear. This pushed me over the edge, cumming for a second time. My pussy tightened around him, edging him closer and closer, and finally pushing him over the edge as well as he released inside me. 

He rode out both of our highs before collapsing next to me on the bed. 

“I love you so much,” He said quietly, wrapping an arm around my waist and curling up to me. 

“I love you too,” I sighed, “Now I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Can I join?”


	4. Draco Malfoy-Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, and just wanted to show how much he appreciated his girlfriend.

Staying at the Malfoy Manor was always the best part of winter break. The mansion was just big enough so that we could pretty much always have our privacy. His parents left us alone, given that we were both 18, and they were too busy dealing with their own stuff to worry about what we were getting into. It’s far more private than Draco convincing his roommates to leave so we could get a quick fuck in between study periods. 

I woke up this morning to soft kisses peppering my cheeks, and a shirtless Draco with messy blonde hair. 

“Good morning, darling,” Draco said softly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. 

“Good morning,” I said, stretching out my arms and then wrapping them around his neck. His lips trailed lightly down my neck, placing soft kisses. I sighed contently and tilted my neck to give him better access. He lightly bit the sweet spot above my collar bone, causing me to moan quietly.

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning,” I sighed, as he marked me.

“Hmmm, am I not allowed to appreciate my girlfriend?” he questioned. 

“Oh don’t let me stop you. Appreciate away,” I smirked. Draco kissed back up to my lips, moaning softly as I pulled lightly as his soft hair. He pulled me on top of him, holding my hips. I could feel his growing erection beneath me and decided to slowly grind down on him. 

“You’re playing with fire,” He groaned, his nails digging into my hips. 

“Oh? Am I?” I smirked, circling my hips slowly. He bucked his hips up, trying to create more friction. 

He sat up and pulled me into another kiss, filled with lust. One hand moved up from my hip and grabbed me by the hair at the nape of my neck. I moaned softly as he gently pulled my hair. 

“Be a good girl and take care of this, will you?” He said, grinding his hips up into mine. I kissed down his neck, lightly sucking and nipping at spots that I know drive him crazy. Crawling back, sitting between his legs, I slowly pulled down his grey sweatpants. His hard erection slapped up against his stomach. Taking his length in my hands, I pumped him slowly as I kissed him passionately, pushing him back so that he lays back down on the bed. 

“Look at me, I want to watch you take me,” He said, propping himself up on his forearms. I pulled my hair to one side to keep it out of the way. I locked eyes with him as I licked from the base to the tip before sucking his tip, tasting the salty pre-cum. I bobbed my head, using one hand to pump what I couldn’t fit into my mouth. My hair fell into my face, blocking Draco’s view. I went to move it, but Draco was already on it. He gathered my hair into a ponytail and began lightly guiding me.

“Fuck baby, you’re so good at this,” he groaned. I moaned slightly, feeling myself grow wetter at the compliment. He slowly pressed my head down further, causing me to take even more of his length. I gagged slightly as he hit the back of my throat.

“Mmmm good girl. Look at you, taking all of me. Do that again,” He groaned out. I took a deep breath and took his whole length into my mouth again, making eye contact as I did it. He threw his head back and moaned, tightening the grip on my hair. I pulled back and went back to a regular rhythm with my hand and mouth, using my other hand to gently play with his balls. 

“Oh baby, I’m going to cum. Does my pretty girl want my cum?” He breathed out. I moaned out in response, squeezing my legs together to get some sort of release. He now completely controlled my pace, as he thrust into my mouth, chasing his high. 

“Fuck yes, swallow my cum babygirl,” He breathed out, shooting his load into my throat. I tried desperately to swallow everything, cleaning him up once I was sure I had gotten everything. 

“Mmmm, you’re always such a good girl for me,” he said, flopping back into the bed, “Now does my good girl want to be taken care of?”  
I nodded quickly, sitting up on my knees. 

“Then get rid of these and come sit on my face,” he said, snapping the waistband of my shorts. I slowly slid my satin shorts off, along with my underwear, giving Draco a bit of a show before crawling on top of him. 

As I straddled his face, his arms wrapped around my thighs, pulling me towards him. 

“Such a pretty pussy babygirl. Is this all for me?” He teased, pulling me down to press a slow lick up my slit, circling my clit at the end. I gasped at the contact, holding back a small moan. 

“Use your words, pretty girl,” Draco said between licks. 

“Yes, yes, it’s all for you,” I moaned out, slowly grinding against his tongue. He gripped my thighs tighter and pulled me down closer to him, moaning as he sucked my clit. 

“You taste so good, baby,” He groaned out. Draco started focusing his tongue more at my entrance, bumping my clit with his nose. My hips moved up due to the stimulation but his arms held me in place, keeping me where he wanted me. 

One hand snaked down to my clit and drew slow circles as his tongue moved faster at my center. My head fell back as I ground my hips down, riding my boyfriend’s face. My moans became longer and my breathing was more ragged.

“Is my girl ready to cum?” Draco asked, rubbing faster circles onto my clit. 

“Oh yes,” I moaned out, bucking my hips forward. 

“You’re doing so well baby, cum all over my face,” Draco said softly before returning his mouth to my pussy, pushing me over the edge. He cleaned up my juices, lightly lapping at my overstimulated pussy before releasing my legs. I laid down beside him, panting and exhausted from the recent events. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, I’m not done with you yet,” Draco smirked, kissing me deeply and letting me taste myself on him. Crawling on top of me, after fully taking off his sweatpants and revealing his rebounding erection. He ground his hips against mine, rubbing his length along my soaking slit. 

“Do you want my cock pretty girl?” He groaned, rubbing the tip along my slick entrance. 

“Yes, yes sir,” I moaned out. He smirked and slowly inserted his full length into me, moaning as he watched himself disappear. 

“You always take me so well, babygirl,” He moaned out as he slowly thrust into me, causing soft moans from me. He held my legs open, hitting just the right spot to make me see stars. 

“Mmmm, so pretty. Look baby, look at how well you take me,” Draco moaned out, grabbing the back of my head, forcing me to watch him disappear into me. “You’re such a good girl for me.”

My hips bucked up against him, causing him to go deeper, filling me even more. One hand slid up my shirt, which was actually one of his that I had stolen, brushing against my hard nipples. Lifting my shirt up to reveal my breasts, he moved his head down to suck on each nipple. The stimulation pushing me closer to my second orgasm. I played with his messy blonde hair as he sucked on my breasts. 

His mouth trailed up to my neck, sucking harshly in the sweet spots as his hips moved faster, slowly losing rhythm.

“I’m going to cum baby. Where does my pretty girl want my cum?” Draco groaned in my ear before lightly biting it. 

“On my chest,” I moaned out. He smirked and pulled me up to a seated position, moaning loudly as he released all over my tits. Once he was done, he slipped a hand down to my throbbing clit, rubbing in quick circles so I could have my second orgasm. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me baby, cum on my fingers,” Draco moaned out. I cried out as I reached my second high, cumming harder than I did before. Draco smirked as he sucked his fingers, tasting my release. Then swiping his fingers across my chest, sticking them into my mouth so I could taste the mix of our juices, before doing the same for himself. 

He then grabbed a towel and cleaned up the cum from my chest and gently wiped my sensitive pussy clean, taking care of me in my exhausted state.  
“How do you feel darling?” Draco asked, laying down next to me.

“Appreciated.”


	5. Ron Weasley- Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t quite have sex in the burrow, but you can do other things to get your release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an AU. Instead of knowingly having to prep for a war, basically the only pressing thing in this is Bill & Fleur’s wedding.

Spending school breaks at the burrow is always nice. All of the Weasley’s are very welcoming, especially now that Ron and I are officially dating now. I was hoping to get more free time with him during this break, given that Fred & George had moved out, but there were more people than normal at the burrow. Ron had failed to mention that it was time for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, so now all of the Weasley’s were back under the same roof again. 

“Well, so much for any alone time,” I sighed, leaning my head on Ron’s shoulder. We watched as Fred and George kept trying to get Percy to try one of their products. 

“Well actually, I’ve got an idea,” Ron said. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your idea?” I asked. 

“Well Harry and I were talking. What if, once everyone else has gone to bed, you and Harry trade rooms?” Ron suggested, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“Do you think we could get away with that? I thought you guys were worried that your mom would catch us?” I said thinking it over. As I said this, Fred had somehow convinced Percy to try the small potion. Percy’s hair turned bright green and then turned into moss. Molly was soon chasing after Fred, telling him to get the antidote potion if he wanted to attend the wedding in a couple days. 

“I think she’s got her hands tied with everyone being home. I feel like we are the least of her worries,” Ron laughed. 

“Fair point, what about Hermione though? She’s also rooming in Ginny’s room right now,” I pointed out.

“She’s going to sleep in Charlie’s room. He won’t be here until tomorrow evening so she will chill there tonight,” Ron answered. 

“How long have you and Harry been planning this?” I asked, a bit shocked at how much he had thought into this.

“We planned it last night. I’m not exactly thrilled with him staying in Ginny’s room, but it means that we can at least spend one night together,” He said, squeezing my hip.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I went on a walk around the yard, trying to get away from the chaos. We decided to settle the plans whilst away from everyone, the only somewhat alone time we’ve had so far.

“So, what time are we all moving rooms?” Hermione asked.

“Well, mum and dad usually go to bed around 10pm, so probably 10:30, to make sure that they’re both asleep,” Ginny answered. 

“Are we all moving at the same time, or do we need a plan?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked. 

“Do you want to move one at a time? Act like you’re going to the bathroom, and then just go to the other room? And then that person go get water and switch rooms? Or do you just want to be ballsy and move all at once?” I asked.

“That plan sounds good. I think Percy still thinks he’s head boy, so if everyone moves at once he will sense trouble and snitch,” Ginny said. 

“Works for me,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny. 

“Harry, can I talk to you for a second?” Ron said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

“What’s that about?” Hermione asked.

“Who knows, honestly,” I shrugged.

“He’s probably getting onto Harry for holding me, he acts like I’m a child,” Ginny whined. 

“I’m sorry, I try to talk some sense into him, but he can be a bit dense at times,” I laughed. Soon Harry and Ron caught back up with the group and we all decided to go back inside, getting ready to execute our plan.

At 10:30, I went down to the kitchen, grabbing myself a glass of water. As I was pouring the glass, I heard someone coming downstairs. I looked over to make sure it wasn’t Harry going against the plan.

“Oh, hi George. How are you?” I asked, silently relieved it was him and not Harry or Percy. 

“I’m doing alright, how have you been?” He asked, grabbing a snack from the cupboard. 

“I’ve been pretty alright, despite Ron completely forgetting to mention that Bill’s wedding was this week,” I answered. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Speaking of which, you two are officially a thing now, right?” He questioned.

“Yep, as of a few months ago, we are officially a thing,” I said.

“So I have a question. Fred and I have been looking for couples to try a new product we were looking to release. Are you down to try it?” George asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“What is it?” I asked, a bit skeptical. Though, I trust George far more than Fred in regards to trying products.

“It’s just a potion. We don’t like to tell testers what it’s supposed to do though, because we don’t want a placebo effect to happen,” George explained. 

“Why not have Ginny try it? She and Harry have been dating longer?” I suggested.

“Fred and I are a little uncomfortable with the idea of giving her this to be honest. Yes, she’s an adult and she and Harry are very cute together, but she’s still our little sister,” George explained, cringing at the idea of giving his sister the potion. 

“Fine, I’ll try it,” I sighed, giving in.

“Lovely, so are you going up to Ron’s room right now?” George smirked.

“What? No…why would you think that…” I was never a good liar.

“Expendable ears work wonders,” George winked. Sliding a small pink vial towards me. 

“You’re lucky I like you George, had Fred asked me it would be a no,” I sighed before taking the potion like a shot. It tasted like strawberry roses, making it one of the more pleasurable potions to take. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about Fred. I told him not to prank you in our 6th year but he doesn’t always listen to me,” George said as he finished up his snack, “Now, go sneak up to Ron’s room, I’ll ask you about the potion in a few days.” 

George walked upstairs and I followed suit, heading into Ron’s room instead of Ginny’s.

“There you are! I was worried you had forgotten,” Harry said as I came in.

“I’m sorry, George was in the kitchen so I had to talk to him,” I said as I sat down on Ron’s bed. Harry headed over to Ginny’s room, leaving Ron and I alone. 

Ron wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down next to him. He pressed a kiss to my temple before nuzzling into me.

“You know Ron, when I said we should have some alone time, I wasn’t expecting to cuddle,” I laughed.

“I wasn’t either, but I kind of made a promise to Harry,” He said slowly.

“What did you promise?” I asked.

“Ummm, basically I promised that we wouldn’t have sex because I asked him to not do anything with Ginny tonight,” He said, bracing himself.

“Ronald Weasley! Why would you do that!?” I said, smacking his chest. 

“She’s my little sister!” He argued.

“Who’s been in a relationship with Harry for about 6 months now. Not to mention, she’s of age,” I pointed out. 

“It just makes me feel weird,” He said. “Plus, I like cuddling you.”

“I like cuddling you too, but I also like having sex with you,” I sighed, tracing my finger along his chest. 

“I’m sorry darling, I wasn’t thinking,” He sighed, tracing small circles on my hip. 

Soon, my skin was far more sensitive than usual. The small circles on my hips felt like heaven, and I could feel myself getting turned on by the action. I shifted around, trying to relieve some tension. I settled down with one leg wrapped around Ron, my core pressed up against his leg. His arm moved down to trace circles on my thigh, driving me crazy. 

“Are you alight?” He asked as I took in a deep breath. 

“Yeah, I’m just...honestly I’m just incredibly turned on right now,” I admitted. 

“Oh? You’re that turned on by my touch, I was trying to keep this innocent,” He said, a bit confused as to how turned on I am.  
“Fuck, I think this is George’s fault,” I sighed.

“Not making me feel any better here babe,” Ron said, grabbing my thigh. I grinded against him slowly, trying to relieve some of the tension his touch has caused.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. He asked me to test a product and I agreed to it. He didn’t tell me what it was, but he said they were looking for couples to try it out,” I said, my breathing getting deeper as Ron continuously massaged my thigh. 

“So it’s a type of love potion?” He asked, watching as I grinded against him subtly. 

“I guess so. Fuck, why’d you have to make that promise to Harry,” I whined. 

“Well, there is something we could do…”Ron started.

“What? What is it?” I asked, desperate for some release.

“Well, you could get off on my thigh. You’re sort of trying to right now anyways,” he said.

“So you want me to ride your thigh?” I questioned, a bit too excited about the idea.

“Yeah, I think it would actually be really hot. And I technically wouldn’t be breaking my promise to Harry,” Ron said, his hand now running up and down my thigh.

“Mmm, I think it’s a great idea,” I said, pressing a slow kiss on his lips. 

“Do you want these on or off?” He asked as I kissed down his neck, pulling on the waistband of my pants.

“Off, and I want yours off too,” I said, standing up to slide them down. Ron shimmied out of his and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him, kissing me deeply as I straddled one of his thighs. 

Small moans left my mouth as I lightly ground my covered pussy against his thigh. Ron kissed me deeply, using his mouth and tongue to try to muffle my moans.

“You’ve gotta be quiet baby,” he said quietly. I nodded, holding back the moans as my hips grounded down on his thigh. His hands grabbed my hips tightly, and slowly started guiding my hips on his thighs. I bit my lip and threw my head back, breathing heavily as I try to not make any noise to wake up anyone.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ron groaned out softly, watching my hips move against him. I buried my head into his neck, sucking on his skin so I could muffle the moans escaping from my mouth. 

“Fuck, Ron,” I moaned out quietly as he started bouncing his leg a bit. His hands continued guiding my hips, going faster and faster.

“Are you going to cum, baby? Are you going to cum on my thigh?” He whispered in my ear. I nodded and grinded my hips harder on him, chasing my high.

“Be a good girl and cum for me,” he whispered, knowing it would push me over. My legs shook and I bit harshly at his neck to suppress my loud moan as I came over his thigh. 

“That was...fuck that was hot,” he breathed out. 

“Yeah, um, I really enjoyed that,” I sighed out, laying down on the bed. Ron wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.  
“For once I’m glad you tested out one of the twins products,” he laughed.

“And for once I wish you didn’t have such good morals, because I’m still incredibly horny.”


	6. Remus Lupin-Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Lupin with one of his favorite pieces of lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could also fall under exhibitionist and daddy kinks, but my original focus was on the lingerie.

Working with your partner can be strange at times. Thankfully, Hogwarts professors were fairly busy enough to where I can have my own personal time, and not feel smothered by them. But sometimes, due to the rigorous schedule, we couldn’t spend enough time together. 

Remus and I agreed to do work separately, for fear of smothering each other at work. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I teach Divination, meaning that he has far more grading to do than I do. It’s currently midterm for the students, and he decided to give his students short essays so that they wouldn’t have to study for a big test. I however didn’t want to grade essays, so I’m having them do tea and tarot readings for each other, and seeing how they interpret them. 

“Alright honey, I’m going to grade a few papers. I promise I won’t stay in my office all night,” Remus said, kissing the top of my head. 

“Oh, I thought you were holding off on grading until tomorrow?” I questioned. Truthfully I was really looking forward to spending time with him tonight. 

“I was, but I guess I forgot how many students I have. The stack of essays on my desk is ridiculous, and if I don’t at least grade the first and second years tonight then I’ll never get it done,” He said, slipping on a jacket.

“Okay, well, I’ll be here I guess,” I said, slumping back into the couch. 

“I’m sorry doll, I promise I won’t be long,” Remus apologized, kissing me again before heading out to his office. 

I sighed and decided to make the most of my time in the apartment alone. I ran myself a warm bath, filling it with bubbles. After soaking for a bit and reading part of a new book, I exfoliated my body and shaved, something I hadn’t done for myself in an embarrassingly long time. 

I dried off and put on a lotion that Remus loves the scent of, feeling like a brand new person. Slipping on a robe, I walked into the bedroom to find something comfortable to wear. In search of my satin sleep set, I found a burgundy satin teddy that Remus bought me for our anniversary, along with some garters that I use to wear on our date nights. 

‘Well, he said he wouldn’t be in the office all night. It’s already been an hour, why not give him a little surprise when he comes home,’ I thought.

I slipped on the satin teddy and garters, styled my hair, and put on a little bit of makeup. I grabbed my book and read to pass the time while waiting for Remus. 

As I finished reading the last page, there was still no sign of Remus coming back to the apartment. I sighed and slipped on a comfortable dress on top of the lingerie. If Remus won’t come home, then I’ll just go to him. 

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, it was fairly quiet. I only saw a few kids out of bed, but they weren’t causing trouble, and I didn’t feel like being that professor. I had other things to focus on right now. 

When I reached his office, I knocked a couple times, waiting for him to answer. 

“Office hours are closed, and it’s past curfew? What’s going on?” Remus said shortly before opening the door, “Oh, hello love, what are you doing here?” 

“You’ve been gone for a while and I got lonely,” I said, slipping into his office. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just got a few more to grade and then I’ll be home,” He said, sitting back down in his chair. 

“Do you know how much longer you’ll be?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“I shouldn’t be too long dear,” He said, turning to kiss my cheek. I grabbed a book from his shelf, and sat in one of the chairs across from his desk. I leaned against the arm of the chair and let my legs swing over the edge. The fabric of my dress fell down slightly, revealing the garters around my thighs. 

When that didn’t get his attention, I curled up slightly against the back of the chair, letting the dress fall higher, revealing parts of the silk teddy. 

“Darling, what are you wearing?” Remus asked, looking up from one of the essays. 

“A dress,” I answered casually. 

“And what’s underneath the dress?” He asked sternly.

“Oh, just something I found in the dresser. Do you like it?” I answered nonchalantly. 

“Come here,” He said, not answering my question, pushing his chair out from his desk. 

I put the book down and walked over to him, watching him as he looked me up and down, biting his lip and setting the essays aside. I stopped next to him, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. He lifted the hem of my dress slightly to see the garters, massaging my thigh roughly before kissing me. 

I melted into his touch, kissing him back with the same amount of eagerness. He pulled away slowly, biting my lip softly, causing me to melt further into his touch. 

“Take this off,” He breathed out, pulling at my dress. I stood up from his lap and removed my dress, slowly revealing the burgundy teddy. I went to sit on his lap again but he pushed me onto his desk instead. 

“Beautiful,” he said softly, running his hands over the soft satin. I watched as one of his hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, taking his cock out and pumping it. 

“Touch yourself,” He ordered, leaning back in his chair. I leaned back on one hand, and let the other slide down my body over the silky satin material. I lifted the teddy, brushing my hand over the matching underwear, rubbing slow circles over my clit. 

His eyes tracked every movement of my hand, matching the speed of his to the speed of mine. I pushed my underwear to the side, using my middle and ring finger to gather some of my juices and continue my circles on my clit. Sitting up, I used my free hand to cup my breast, rubbing my thumb over my hardened nipple. 

“Look at how wet you are. Do you like being watched, doll?” Remus said, his eyes fixated on the hand that was toying with my pussy.

“Mmm, yes daddy,” I moaned out, grinding against my hand. He groaned at the name, pumping himself faster. 

“Such a naughty girl, getting yourself off on daddy’s desk,” He said, watching as I rubbed myself faster. 

Breathy moans fell from my lips as I bucked against my hand, getting closer and closer to my orgasm. Right before I came, Remus pushed my hand away and before I could protest he slipped two fingers into my pussy and flicked his tongue against my clit. Tangling my hands in his hair, I cried out, grinding against his tongue. 

“Be a good girl and cum for daddy,” He breathed out before returning his mouth to my soaking pussy. I let out a long moan as I came around his fingers. He cleaned up my juices before sticking his fingers in my mouth, letting me taste myself. 

“Do you want daddy’s cock?” He asked, taking his fingers out of my mouth. 

“Yes daddy,” I said quickly. 

“Then be a good girl and go back to the apartment. Daddy has some work to finish up here before he really takes care of his baby girl,” He smirked, handing me my dress and pulling me into a deep kiss. I quickly slipped on the dress and headed back to the apartment, anxiously awaiting for him to come home.


	7. Harry Potter-Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend wants to try something after winning his quidditch game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit late, and a bit short. I’m sorry about that, I had a last minute college assignment to finish up. I guess it’s not really late, but I do try to have these written a day ahead so I can drop them at midnight.

The best part of dating someone in quidditch is you know you’re probably going to get railed no matter the outcome of the game. Thankfully, I had convinced my boyfriend to join a quidditch league a couple years after leaving Hogwarts. It didn’t take much convincing, as it was one of the many things he missed from Hogwarts.

I watched the game intensely, watching as the two seekers raced after the golden snitch. The game was tied, so whoever caught this snitch guaranteed the win for their team. 

“Harry Potter has caught the snitch! The Gryffinpuffs win!” The announcer shouted. The crowd around me jumped up cheering, excited that their team won. I cheered along, blowing a kiss to Harry as he spotted me in the crowd. 

“Great game babe!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Harry’s neck as he left the changing room. 

“I couldn’t have done it without my good luck charm,” He smiled, planting a kiss on my lips. 

“Hey Potter, we’re going out for drinks, do you want to come with?” Ron said as he left the changing room. 

“I’m good mate, I’ve got some work to catch up on,” Harry said. Ron gave him a quick hug before leaving with the rest of the team to head to a pub. 

“What work do you have to catch up on?” I asked.

“Oh, none. I was just hoping we could go home and...celebrate,” Harry winked, sliding his arms around my waist.

“Hmmm, I think that can be arranged,” I said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before being apparated into our bedroom. 

Harry pressed chaste kisses to my lips as he fumbled with the clasp of my bra. I pulled away to take off his shirt and he pulled mine off shortly after, throwing them both to the corner of the room. My bra quickly followed suit, his hands now groping at my breasts, gently pulling my nipples. 

“Harry,” I moaned out softly as he nipped at the soft skin under my ear. He licked a stripe down my neck and pressed wet kissed down my breasts before sucking each nipple lightly. I gently tugged his hair, causing him to suck a bit harder. 

“Turn around, darling,” He said, holding my hips and forcibly turning me around. I was met by the reflection of my boyfriend and I, topless as his hands roamed my chest.

“When did you get this?” I asked, curious as to when a full length mirror appeared in our bedroom.

“The other day, I had a friend bring it in while the game was happening,” He said, pressing soft kisses to my neck, “I wanted to try something.”

“Mmmm, what do you want to try?” I asked, reaching back to play with his hair.

“I want you to watch me fuck you, and ride me,” He smirked, snaking one hand down to my pants. “You’re already so wet darling, do you like that idea?”

Unable to find words, I nodded my head and watched as one hand twisted and pulled at my nipple while the other rubbed circles on my clit. I reached around and palmed his erection through his pants, causing him to groan softly in my ear. 

“Take off your pants and get on your knees darling,” Harry said. I quickly took off my pants and underwear, watching in the mirror as Harry did the same. 

I got on my knees, looking up at Harry’s large cock, my back turned to the mirror. Instead of watching me directly, he watched me in the mirror. I licked against the veiny shaft before taking him into my mouth. He groaned as I hollowed my cheeks, taking a fist full of my hair and guided me gently. He didn’t force me farther than I could handle, but he felt a sense of control as he held my hair in a makeshift ponytail. 

He pulled away, letting his cock slip out of my mouth. Kneeling down onto his knees, he pressed an open mouth kiss to my lips before turning me around. He gently pushed me down so that I was on all fours. My ass was perfectly presented to him. 

“You’re always so ready for me,” he said, gently rubbing the tip of his cock against my slick opening. I watched him in the mirror as he gently pressed into me. He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as he entered my slick heat. Making eye contact with me in the mirror, he slowly pumped into me. Stretching me out in the best way possible, I watched as he fucked me, slowly picking up speed. 

“Fuck Harry,” I moaned out as he smacked my ass, pounding me at a familiar rhythm. My head fell down, focusing more on the actual pleasure than the image. Harry quickly grabbed my hair at the base of my neck and pulled my head up, forcing me to watch him fuck me in the mirror. 

“Such a dirty little slut, do you like watching me rail you?” Harry groaned out, watching my breasts swing as he pounded into me. 

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” I moaned out, already feeling my orgasm coming. Harry could tell my orgasm was approaching, so he decided to try a new thing to push me over the edge. 

Harry pulled me up and wrapped one hand around my throat, pounding into me deeper at this new angle. He lightly put pressure on the sides of my neck, watching in the mirror as my eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

It wasn’t long until I came around his cock, clenching around him and causing him to groan loudly before pulling out and cumming on my ass.

I collapsed in front of him, completely exhausted from the new unexpected endeavors. 

“How do you feel darling?” He asked, lightly rubbing a wet washcloth against my ass, cleaning up his cum.

“Totally fucked out. I may have to watch myself ride you when you win your next game,” I admitted.

“Mmmm, you know I love it when you plan prizes for when I win my games,” he smirked, lifting me up so we could cuddle in our bed instead of on the floor.


	8. Hermione Granger- Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate showers with your girlfriend is one way to get her to relax.

“Baby, you can study later. Stressing yourself out like this isn’t going to help,” I whispered to my girlfriend as she furiously wrote notes. 

“We have a test tomorrow and I just can’t seem to get this one thing in my head,” She muttered, almost to herself.

I scooted over next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder.

“I know, but I think you need to take a break. I think you’re short circuiting,” I said softly, rubbing circles on her hips. Hermione sighed and rested her head on top of mine. 

“I know, I’m just frustrated that my brain isn’t working the way it wants to,” She whispered. 

“Let’s take a break, you can go back to studying right after,” I said, resting my chin on her shoulder. She nodded and slowly closed her book, accepting that she did need a break.

“What should we even do? I haven’t done anything but study these past few days,” she sighed.

“How about we go take a shower, then?” I suggested.

“Together?” Hermione whispered, sounding shocked at the suggestion.

“I wasn’t thinking about that, but we can if you’d like to,” I whispered, rubbing the small of her back. She blushed and nodded softly.

We quietly gathered our stuff and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. We put our stuff on our beds, grabbed our things for the shower and headed down to the bathrooms that we always use. Though we’ve never showered together, we usually go at the same time just so we can spend time together. We found a bathroom on the third floor that nobody uses for some reason, so we’ve claimed it as our own. 

I started the water in the shower so it could heat up before we got in. When I went to turn around, Hermione was inches away from me. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, taking the hem of my sweater and pulling it over my head. Her hands slipped around my waist, pulling me close as she kissed me softly. I pulled her sweater over her head, dropping it onto the floor next to mine. I quickly removed my bra, pants, and underwear, slipping into the hot shower. 

She slowly removed the rest of her clothes before allowing me to pull her into the shower with me. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Hermione asked softly. I nodded and handed her my shampoo. After letting my hair soak in the water, she lathered the shampoo in my hair, massaging my scalp softly. The moment was so simple, but so intimate. Rinsing my hair, she repeated the same with my conditioner, running her fingers in my hair. When she was done, I turned around and pressed a slow kiss to her lips before washing her hair for her. I felt her relax as my hands massaged her scalp, letting her stress wash away. 

I grabbed a loofa, lathering it up with her favorite soap and gently ran it along her body. She smiled softly as I took care of her, sighing softly as my hands brushed over her breasts and the curve of her butt. 

I pulled her into a kiss as the warm water ran over her, rinsing the soap off. She kissed me back eagerly, wrapping her arms around my waist and gently resting them on my butt. I pressed open mouth kisses down her neck, running my tongue over her soft spots, causing a small moan to escape her lips. Cupping her breasts, I took one nipple into my mouth, swirling it with my tongue before repeating the motion on her other breast. 

Hermione’s mouth fell open, moaning as I traced my hand down her stomach to her pussy. I lightly bit her nipple as I circled her clit slowly with my middle and ring finger. I gathered some of her wetness, and used it to slip one finger into her tight pussy. Slowly pumping in and out, using my thumb to rub her clit while I sucked on her nipples. 

Her moans became louder, breathing heavy as she ran her fingers through my freshly cleaned hair. I kissed back up her body, catching her lips in a harsh kiss, lightly sucking her bottom lip as I slipped a second finger into her. She was so tight around my fingers, grinding down on my hand as she chased her high. 

I dropped down to my knees, the hot water of the shower was pelting against my back. I kissed her hip bones, moving my mouth closer to her center. Locking eyes with her, I lightly licked her wet pussy, tasting her on my tongue. I circled her clit with my tongue and watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Soft moans turned into loud moans as I moved my fingers faster, pressing my tongue flat against her bundle of nerves as she ground her hips down onto me. Her pussy tightened around my fingers, and her legs shook slightly as she came over my hand. Once she had ridden out her high, I lightly swiped my tongue along her slit, tasting her sweet juices. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, kissing me as I stood back up.

“No need to thank me, I love taking care of you. Plus, you know I love eating you out baby,” I said, gently massaging her butt. 

She started to lightly kiss down my neck, nipping and sucking along the way. I put my hand under her chin and brought her lips back up to mine.

“As much as I would love for you to return the favor, this water is getting cold and I’m sure you want to get back to studying,” I said.

“I had forgotten about studying, but I should probably get back to that,” Hermione said, sounding a bit sad. 

“Don’t worry about me, Hermione. We can continue this after the test tomorrow.”


	9. Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley- Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry ask you to join them in the bedroom.

The after parties for quidditch games were always the best part. After watching Ginny play a wonderful game for the Harpies, she invited me to the after party with the team and a few other people. 

“You made it!” Ginny said, wrapping her arms tight around me in a hug. 

“Glad to see you,” Harry said, pulling me into a quick hug as well, “Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll take whatever you’re having,” I shrugged. “Great game today, Weasley,”

“I try, I try. How have you been?” She asked, taking a sip of her beer. 

“I’ve been alright, working at the shop with your brothers isn’t as hectic as I had expected,” I laughed. Harry returned with a beer for me, wrapping an arm around Ginny as we all caught up with each other. I don’t know if it was the beer, or if I was just imagining it, but it almost felt like they were both flirting with me. 

“Hey Harry, could I talk to you in private for a second,” Ginny said, smiling up at him. They excused themselves and I found a couple more friends from Hogwarts to catch up with. A few old roommates were also at the after party, so we were all talking about life and what we’ve been up to. 

“Can I steal them for just a second?” Ginny cut in, resting her hand on my arm. My old roommates nodded and I was swiftly dragged away by Ginny. She led me to a quiet corner of the room, where Harry seemed to be waiting for us. 

“What’s up?” I questioned. 

“We had something we wanted you to think about. Obviously you’re allowed to say no, we respect your choices, but just hear me out. Would you be interested in having a threesome...with us?” Ginny said. 

“If it’s too weird, we understand. We don’t want to make things weird, so if you don’t want to we can act like this never happened,” Harry quickly rambled on. 

“I’m interested,” I said, interrupting his ramble.

“Wait, what?” Harry said, not sure he heard me right. 

“I’m interested,” I repeated, taking a sip of my beer.

“Oh, well, brilliant. Um, do you want to come to our place and talk about some ground rule things?” Harry said, shocked that I said yes. I nodded and followed them out of the bustling party. 

We walked to their apartment, which was only a few blocks away from the pub we were just at. Nobody really said anything on the short walk over. We all just awkwardly walked up to their apartment, and sat down in the living room. 

“So, what boundaries do you have?” Ginny asked, breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“Well, are you okay with me touching you, oral, Harry touching you, um...fucking you?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, um, yeah. I think I’m okay with anything, as long as you guys are,” I said. 

“If you’re not okay with anything, don’t be afraid to say so,” Harry said. 

“I know, I trust you guys,” I said. 

“Well...shall we?” Harry said, gesturing to the bedroom. Ginny and I busted out laughing at the awkwardness of it all. 

“Oh honey, that was cute. Awkward, but cute,” Ginny said, kissing Harry quickly. I followed them into their bedroom, closing the door behind me. When I turned around to head towards the bed, Ginny was right behind me. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she pulled me into a soft, sensual kiss. She felt like heaven. Her hands slipped my jacket from my shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor. 

Harry, who had now slipped off his shirt came up behind me and held onto my hips. He pressed soft kisses to the side of my neck, grabbing the hemline of my shirt and slipping it over my head. In this quick break from Ginny’s kisses, I slipped off her shirt as well. Harry turned me around and pressed his lips against mine. Ginny’s soft fingers traced down my back, quickly undoing my bra and slipping it down my arms. She pressed soft kisses along my shoulders as her hands cupped my breasts, running her fingers over my hardened nipples. 

I moaned softly as she toyed with my nipples. My hands now slipped down and began removing Harry’s pants, letting them fall around his ankles. I palmed him over his boxers, feeling him harden at my touch. Harry let out a soft groan as I touched him, lightly grinding into my hand. 

Ginny moved behind Harry, now pressing light kisses along his shoulder blades. He turned around to face her, and I took the opportunity to remove my pants, and lay down on the bed. 

Harry and Ginny finished undressing each other before joining me on the bed. 

Harry laid down on the bed, and led Ginny over to him. 

“Sit on my face, baby,” he said softly, pulling her over to him. Ginny straddled his face, slowly lowering herself onto him.   
I crawled over, taking Harry’s erect cock into my hand, pumping him a couple times. He let out a long moan as I licked a wide stripe up the length of his cock before taking him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head, taking as much of him as I could. Ginny moved my hair out of the way, grinding against Harry’s face as she watched me suck him off. 

“Mmm, I hope you’re as good at eating pussy as you are at sucking dick,” Ginny moaned out, watching me briefly deepthroat Harry’s length. Ginny pulled me up by my hair, pulling me to her for a kiss, biting my lip harshly as she moaned from Harry’s actions. I kissed down her neck, kissing down to her perky breasts, taking one nipple into my mouth and swirling it with my tongue. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as I sucked on her breasts and her boyfriend lapped at her pussy. 

“I want to ride you,” Ginny said, lifting up from Harry’s face. He let go of her thighs and she crawled over to his dick, slowly sinking down on it, letting it fill her up. Harry moaned as she sank down, watching her bounce on him. 

Wordlessly, he grabbed my thighs and pulled me over to him, getting me to straddle his face. His strong arms wrapped around my thighs, pulling me down onto his face. His tongue licked up my pussy lightly before focusing on my clit, causing me to grind against his face. I let out soft moans as his tongue lapped exclusively at my clit before slipping into my entrance. I balanced myself up by placing my hands on his hips, and Ginny took this opportunity to press hot kisses to my lips. A symphony of moans filled the bedroom as we all received pleasure in some way. 

“Fuck, he is really good at this,” I breathlessly said to Ginny, amazed at Harry’s ability to eat pussy. 

“Just wait till you feel him inside you, it’s intoxicating,” Ginny moaned out. Harry took a break from focusing on me to thrust his hips up into Ginny, chasing her orgasm. I slipped a hand down between them, circling Ginny’s clit. Her head dropped and her moans became shaky, her legs now shaking and she slowly rode out her high. Her face was full of bliss as she crawled off of her boyfriend. 

“Do you want him to fuck you?” She said, laying down next to Harry on the bed. I nodded and crawled off his face. 

“Will you eat me out while he rails you?” Ginny smirked, lightly playing with herself now. Harry got up from the bed, now moving to the edge. I crawled over to Ginny on all fours, lowering my head down to her soaking pussy. She moaned softly and pressed her hand to the back of my head as I lightly lapped at her sensitive pussy. Harry crawled up behind me, rubbing the tip of his dick in my slick folds, gathering my juices before slowly entering my pussy. I moaned into Ginny’s pussy as her boyfriend filled mine in the best way possible. 

I lapped at her sweet juices as Harry thrust his hips into mine, causing her to moan softly, grinding against my tongue. Harry’s slow thrusts quickly turned into quick thrusts, pounding into me hard, pushing me into his girlfriends pussy. 

“Fuck, you are really good at eating pussy,” she breathed out, playing with her own nipples. I moaned out as Harry slipped a hand down to my clit, rubbing quick circles as he pounded into me. 

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Ginny asked Harry. 

“Yes, fuck, she feels so good,” Harry groaned out. 

“Where do you want him to cum?” Ginny asked me, pulling my hair so I was looking at her. 

“Anywhere,” I moaned out. 

“You heard her, dealers choice,” Ginny said, locking eyes with Harry. Harry’s thrusts became irregular, and his groans became louder. His fingers circling my clit became quicker, causing me to cum over his cock. Soon after, I felt him shoot his cum into me, filling me up in a whole new way. 

As he pulled out of me, Ginny crawled over to Harry, quickly cleaning my juices and his cum off of his cock. When I went to move, Ginny held me in place, softly swiping her tongue over my soaking pussy. I moaned out as she cleaned Harry’s cum from my pussy, gathering whatever she could from my overstimulated pussy. 

“That was...that was hot,” Harry breathed out, flopping down next to me on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah it was,” I said, completely out of breath. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Ginny said, pressing a hot kiss to my mouth. We all nodded in agreement before heading to the showers to clean up.


	10. Draco Malfoy-Jealous Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco catches you studying with his worst enemy.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Slytherins and Gryffindors can get along. Though I was top of my class in Slytherin, I frequently helped some Gryffindors study for class. Potions were hard enough for them with Snape’s distaste for them, I may as well help them if I could.

Harry Potter asked me for some help in studying for the next test. I guess Hermione was busy, because she’s usually the one helping him and Ron. We sat in the back of the library, quietly reading potions books and taking notes. 

“Can you help me, I don’t know if it’s my shit eyesight or if this is written in a different language,” Harry sighed, pushing the potions book towards me. I got up and leaned over his shoulder, reading over the difficult text. 

“I think it’s saying to use mugwort, but I’m honestly not sure. Let me look and see if I can find something in my book,” I said, sitting next to him and flipping through my book. Harry scooted closer and watched as I skimmed through the book. 

“Ha! Found it! It is mugwort, go ahead and write that down,” I said, bumping his shoulder. 

“Harry! We’ve got to talk to you!” Ron whispered, sitting across from us at the table.

“Can it wait?” Harry asked. 

“Sorry mate, it really can’t,” Ron said. Harry sighed and gathered up his stuff. 

“I’m sorry, can we do this again tomorrow?” Harry turned to me.

“Yeah, I’m free after dinner if you are,” I said. Harry gave me a quick hug before heading off with Ron. 

“What are you doing?” Draco said, sitting down across from me. 

“Studying? Why else would I be in the library at this hour?” I asked.

“Why were you with him?” he asked sternly. 

“What?” I asked.

“Why were you alone with Potter?” he questioned.

“Because he asked for help,” I responded. 

“You know how I feel about Potter,” he said firmly.

“And you know I don’t feel the same way. He’s not a bad person,” I said. 

“Oh so now you’ve got a thing for him?” Draco spat out. 

“No? What? Draco, this is ridiculous,” I said, getting up from the table. 

“This is ridiculous, I can’t believe you’d hang out with the one person I despise most in this entire school, let alone defend him,” Draco said, grabbing my wrist. 

“He’s really not that bad,” I said, moving my wrist away from him. We began walking back to the Slytherin common room. 

“What do you mean he’s not that bad? Are you going to join his little fan club too?” he spat out. 

“You know what, maybe I will,” I said, walking ahead of Draco, done with this conversation. A few steps later, I was dragged into an empty classroom and pressed up against the door.

“Draco what…” I started, but was quickly cut off by a harsh kiss to my lips and his hand around my neck.

“Looks like you need to be reminded of who you belong to,” Draco said before biting my bottom lip. He moved his knee between my legs, hitting the spot that makes my knees weak. I lightly ground down against my leg. 

“Look at you, already so desperate,” Draco said, slightly tightening the grip on my neck. When I left out a soft moan, his hand moved from my neck to the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling it so I was slightly looking up at him. He pressed open mouth kisses to my neck, sucking and biting at various spots, purposely making marks. I moaned out again as he sucked at a sweet spot.

Draco’s other hand moved up my skirt, lightly rubbing across my panties. Two fingers moved my panties aside and dipped into my wetness. 

“Already so wet. Who made you this wet, darling?” Draco smirked, sucking the two fingers into his mouth. 

“You did,” I moaned out. 

“I’m sorry, who?” he smirked.

“You, Draco,” I moaned loudly as he returned his fingers to my pussy, circling my clit before dipping into me. I gasped as he shoved two fingers into me, pumping rapidly and curling to hit just the right spot to make me see starrs. 

“Look at you, falling apart at my hands. Potter could never make you feel like this, could he?” Draco asked. Unable to speak, I just shook my head no. Just as I was about to cum, Draco pulled his hand away.

“Draco, please…” I whined, desperately wanting to cum. 

“Bend over the desk,” Draco ordered. I quickly walked over, laying my torso flat on the desk in the empty classroom. 

Draco flipped up my skirt and yanked my underwear down to my ankles. His hands roughly groped my ass before harshly smacking one cheek. I yelped out of shock, jumping slightly. Draco repeated the process, spanking me and then lightly running his hand over the mark to soothe the sting. 

“Are you getting wet from this?” Draco marveled, briefly running his fingers through my wet folds. I nodded shyly, pressing my ass back to him. 

“Draco, please…” I moaned again. 

“What do you want?” He asked knowingly. 

“You,” I moaned out. 

“How do you want me?” Draco said, unzipping his pants. 

“Fuck me, please Draco,” I moaned out. 

“As you wish,” Draco said, sliding his cock into my wet pussy, filling me up. I moaned out as he started pounding into me, pulling my hair roughly as he did so. 

“Yes Draco!” I cried out as he hit the spot that made me see stars. 

“Who’s pussy is this?” he demanded, pounding me faster.

“Yours, it’s yours Draco,” I cried out.

“Who’s going to make you cum?” Draco asked. 

“You are, fuck, you are,” I moaned loudly, on the edge of my high. 

“Who else can make you feel like this?” he said, pulling on my hair. 

“Nobody, nobody else. Only you, Draco,” I moaned out, pushing myself over the edge and cumming over his cock. He rode out my high before shoving me to my knees, and opening my mouth, cumming over my face, panting as he did so. 

“Look at you, completely covered in my cum. So pretty darling,” Draco praised, watching me swallow the cum that landed in and around my mouth. He cleaned my face off and helped me up to my feet. Instead of sliding my panties back up my legs, he quickly put them in his pocket. 

“Next time you study with scar face, remember who you belong to,” Draco said, kissing me harshly before we headed back to the Slytherin common room.


	11. George Weasley- Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend tried something new to keep some intimacy while he finishes up some work.

Fred and George’s shop has been doing incredibly well ever since it opened, which is wonderful for obvious reasons. However, it takes up a lot of their time in the off hours as well. After the war, business really picked up and they both had to do more finance stuff after work. 

When I came home from work, George was nowhere to be seen, but the light was on in his study. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to actually spend time with each other, and he’s been working so hard lately all the time so I decided I would try and get him away from his work for a bit. I slipped into the bedroom and got out of my work clothes. I found one of George’s band T-shirts and slipped it on over my head. He loves when I wear his clothes, so this will surely get his attention. Wearing only the band T-shirt and my favorite pair of underwear, I went into his study and found him staring at the computer looking at spreadsheets.

“Hi honey,” I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. He leaned back against me slightly, never looking away from the screen. 

“Hi baby, how was work?” He asked while typing something out. 

“Pretty boring, I see you’re still doing work?” I sighed, rubbing his chest slightly.

“Yeah, we got a new shipment of trick wands in and I’m trying to calculate some stuff for them,” George explained, still not turning around. 

“Well, do you think you could take a break? We haven’t spent any time together this week except for those few hours where you finally go to bed,” I said, lightly massaging his shoulders. 

“I would love to but I really have...What are you wearing?” George interrupted himself as he turned around to look at me. 

“I found it and it looked comfy, how does it look?” I asked, giving him a quick turn. 

“Stunning…” George said, focusing on my naked legs. 

“Good enough to distract you from work?” I pleaded. 

“I...fuck, I really need to get this done,” George whined, running his hand up my thigh, getting flustered as he realized I wasn’t wearing shorts. 

“Please,” I pleaded, “I miss you.” 

“I promise I’ll be quick,” he said.

“You say that now, and then two hours later I’ll resort to getting myself off in the shower because another work thing came up,” I sighed.

“I know, I’m… wait, you’ve been getting yourself off in the shower?” George asked.

“Sometimes, it’s hard to pull you away from work,” I explained, gesturing to the computer. 

“Hmmm, so what if we try something,” he asked, taking both of my hands in his. 

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

“What if we try cockwarming? The minute I’m done with this, I’ll pound you into this desk,” he suggested. 

“Hmmm, I’m interested,” I smirked, eyeing his growing erection. He pulled me into a deep kiss before shimmying out of his pants and returning to his chair. He then slipped his hands under my shirt and slid my underwear down my legs. Pulling me down on top of him, he lightly played with my clit, eliciting soft moans from me. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” George asked, kissing my neck softly. I nodded in excitement, taking him into my hands and pumping him a few times. I lifted myself slightly and slowly sank down onto him, letting out a sigh as I did so. 

“Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought,” George said, watching as I sank down on his length. I wrapped my arms around him and gently kissed his neck, resisting the urge to ride him. I squeezed around him a couple times and he moaned softly. 

“As great as that feels, you can’t do that right now. I have to get this done,” he pleaded, shifting himself slightly. I sat there quietly, listening to him furiously type away at the computer, resisting the urge to grind down on him. He filled me completely, making it hard to resist moving. The intimate position was something new that I wasn’t sure about before, but I love it so far. 

“Almost done…” George groaned as I clenched around him again. I went back to kissing his neck, lightly biting at the spots that drive him crazy. I let out a soft moan as he shifted his hips again, desperately wanting him to rail me already. 

“Done,” he said, shutting off his computer. I moaned softly as I slowly bounced on his cock, enjoying the new sensation. 

George’s big hands grabbed my hips and guided me, thrusting up to meet my hips. Just as I felt an orgasm coming on, George lifted me off him, turning me around and bending me over his desk. Slamming his hips into me, I cried out as he hit the spot that made me see stars. 

“George…” I moaned out as he pounded into me. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. You feel so good around me,” George moaned out, his rhythmic thrusts hitting all of the right spots. 

“Fuck me, George. Fucking pound me into this desk like you promised,” I cried out, chasing my high. His thrusts somehow got deeper, pushing me over the edge and making me cum over his cock. George moaned out as my pussy tightened around him, causing him to cum into me, filling me entirely. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck baby,” George moaned out, slowly pulling out of me. 

“That was much better than getting myself off in the shower,” I sighed. 

“I think that’s the best sex we’ve had in a while,” George sighed. 

“It was great, but let me remind you that it’s the only sex we’ve had in a while,” I pointed out.

“Fair point, I’ll make sure Fred does some of the finance stuff this week,” George laughed, pressing a deep kiss to my lips.


	12. Ron Weasley- Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron’s friends tease him and he decides to prove a point to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU. In this, Ron and his friends are gamer boys. Also, I’m sorry this took so long to finish. This one was a bit harder for me, and also the holidays took up a bit more of my time.

“Ron, how much longer are you going to be?” I whined, desperately craving attention from my boyfriend. All of his attention was currently directed towards a video game he was playing with his friends over discord. 

“We planned on being on for a couple hours, why whats up?” Ron asked, pushing his headphones off of one ear. 

“I thought we were going to have some fun tonight,” I said softly, kissing his cheek. I heard one of his friends' muffled voice saying something. 

“Oh shut up Harry,” Ron said into the mic. “I’m sorry babe, we just started a new game.”

I went to respond but I could hear another muffled voice speaking into his headphones. “Wait, really? You’re okay waiting for me?” Ron said into the mic. 

I took a seat onto the bed behind his set up, waiting for him to finish talking to his friends. Soon Ron was up from his chair, and was putting his headphones on me.

“What are you doing babe?” I asked. 

“Do you want to let these boys know how good I can make you feel?” Ron growled. 

A chorus of hellos from various voices came through the headset, and I felt myself blush, slightly embarrassed at the idea. “You can say no, and I can call them back later,” he assured. 

I thought about it for a few seconds. The idea of letting his friends listen in on our sex was admittedly kind of hot. It overpowered the idea of being slightly embarrassed, and it was something that all parties seemed on board with as long as I was. I nodded slightly in response.

“Use your words, darling,” Ron said lowly, kissing along my jaw line.

“Yes, please,” I breathed out. 

“Has he even done anything yet? Poor girl’s already breathless,” Harry said.

“Sounds like someone’s ready to put on a show for us,” George said smugly. 

Ron trailed his hand down to my clothed core, rubbing slightly over my leggings. I gasped slightly at the contact, not expecting it right away.

“What’s he doing to you?” Dean questioned knowingly.

“He’s, mmm, he’s rubbing me over my clothes,” I breathed out. 

“Only over the clothes? Weak,” Fred said. 

Ron must’ve heard him because he put his face next to the mic and said “And yet she’s already moaning for me,” before slipping his hand into my underwear, causing me to moan loudly at the contact. 

“Well go on love, keep us updated,” Dean said.

“Oh, he’s...he’s put his fingers down my pants,” I answered quickly. 

“Just the pants? Or is he rubbing your wet pussy?” Cedric teased. 

“My pussy,” I sighed, watching as Ron smirked at my words.

“And how wet is your pussy, doll?” Draco said, causing the boys to laugh a bit as they all teased me.

“Soaking wet,” I moaned out, grinding against Ron’s hand slightly. He smirked and removed his hand, snapping the waistband of my leggings to let me know he wanted them off. I stood up quickly and let him slide down my leggings and underwear, falling back onto the bed with a gentle shove from Ron. 

Sudden embarrassment hit me now that I was pantless. No matter how many times Ron has seen me naked, I always feel vulnerable, but I feel extra vulnerable with all of his friends listening in. 

“Don’t hide from me,” Ron growled out, pushing my legs open.

“Hiding? Naughty naughty girl. Here I was thinking you’d be a good girl for your little boyfriend,” Harry teased. 

“Yeah, don’t you want to be a good girl?” Cedric joked. 

“Yes...I want to be a good girl for him…” I said softly, slightly embarrassed.

“Then keep those pretty legs open for me,” Ron smirked before diving his head down to my pussy, pressing his flat tongue to my soaking core. 

“Fuck…” I moaned out as Ron sucked my clit into his mouth. “Just like that.”

“So eager. Who would’ve thought Weasley could get sounds like that to come out of a girl?” Draco teased, earning a few snarky comments from the twins. 

I moaned again as Ron started pumping one finger into me, curling it slightly. His tongue circled my clit as he slid a second finger into me, pumping them at a steady pace. 

“What could he possibly be doing to make you moan that loud?” Harry asked.

“He’s…he’s sucking my clit and fingering…ahhh...fingering me,” I moaned out, stuttering as Ron quickened his pace. 

“Are you close to cumming?” George asked.

“So close…” I panted, my legs beginning to shake. I groaned as Ron removed himself from me entirely. 

“Why?!” I groaned. 

“Aww, is he not gonna let you cum?” Draco teased. 

“Poor little slut. So close to cumming, but have you even done anything for him yet?” Fred asked. 

“No…” I said softly.

“Sounds like someone’s got some work to do,” Dean said. 

Ron went to continue his attack on my pussy, but I closed my legs tightly before he could get to it. 

“Open your legs for me, darling,” he said, massaging my thigh. I shook my head and pulled him in by his shirt collar, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips and tasting myself on them. 

“Take off your pants and get on the bed,” I said before pressing another harsh kiss to his soft lips. The boys were all cheering in my ears like they had won a game. Ron smirked and followed my instructions, laying back on the bed and putting his arms behind his head. 

I crawled up to him, settling in between his legs and taking his cock into my hands, pumping it slowly. 

“Go on, be a good girl and suck him off,” Harry encouraged. 

I took Ron into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock before sliding my mouth down his length. Ron let out a low moan as I hollowed out my cheeks, taking as much of him as I could.

“Such a good girl,” Dean said.

“Dirty girl,” Draco added.

“Do you like sucking him off while all his friends listen?” Cedric asked.

I moaned in response, earning another low moan from Ron. His hips started moving up, slightly fucking my mouth. One hand pressed against the back of my head, keeping me right where he wanted me. 

I choked a bit as he hit the back of my throat, earning another cheer from the boys over the headset. I pulled myself up right before he was going to cum, causing him to growl a bit. 

“Fuck me,” I smirked, getting on all fours, “...please.”

“Begging for it now? Such a dirty girl,” George said. Ron came up behind me, rubbing his tip along my center before pushing into me. 

“Yes…” I moaned out as Ron slowly fucked me. 

“Are you taking him like a good girl?” Dean asked.

“Fuck yes…” I moaned out. Ron’s hand snaked around my body, finding my clit and rubbing circles around it as his pace quickened. It wasn’t long before I was moaning out, close to the edge of my orgasm. 

“Is the dirty little slut ready to cum?” Draco teased. I couldn’t even form a full thought, much less a response. As Ron’s fingers circled around my clit, his cock was hitting the spot that made me see stars. I was a moaning mess, and it wasn’t long until I was crying out as I came around his cock. Ron pulled out soon after and came on my ass, moaning and panting as he did so.   
He took the headphones off of me and put them back on. 

“See, I told you,” Ron panted, grabbing a shirt to clean me up with. 

“That was really hot,” I admitted, laying back down on the bed. 

“Yeah, it was. And now I’ve got bragging rights on top of that,” Ron joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Kinkmas 2020! Thank you to everyone for reading! These are the first smuts I’ve ever written, so let me know if you’d like to see more.


End file.
